I'm Your Midnight Romeo
by iloveme5895
Summary: My Poker Pair Week story. It's a short little story about how Tyki/Allen starts.


I'm your Midnight Romeo

It fits with the pairing, this is about Tyki's and Allen's forbidden romance. Oh I suggest you listen to plush plays: Midnight Romeo it an amazing song and is the reason I wrote this. Sorry about it being so late in poker pair week; I'm a horrible procrastinator.

* * *

Allen was walking down the street while thinking over everything that's been happening. As if his life wasn't dramatic enough as it already was, just add in being the 14th Noah, and the fact that half the Black Order wanted to just use him for abilities. As our little sliver haired exorcist was in deep thought, a certain Noah was over watching him with a grin plastered on his face. There was always something a bit different with that boy, a different feeling he got when he looked at the boy. He might have been a Noah, but he still had urges and desires. Tonight he planned to finally get rid of that urge.

Allen was currently sitting down on a swing set in a local park, when he felt a sudden change in the air around him. Before the boy had any chance to react, he felt a breath on his neck. "Well what do I have here, a little exorcist out on his own?" Allen recognized the voice; he jumped up and threw his arm out at the man. "Oh come on Allen, I'm not here to hurt you." Tyki said while casually catching his arm. Allen grunted and tired to free his hand from the other's grip. "I'm getting sick of these kinds of games." He said before advancing onto the struggling boy.

"I won't let you kill anyone here." Allen yelled out as he yet again failed to free his arm.

"Whoever said anything about killing anyone?" He added while getting real close to the boy. "I'm not here for any violence, sooner or later you will be one of us." The man stated with a grin.

"I refuse to allow that to happen." Allen said as he glared at the man. The other just shrugged at his words.

"No matter how much you say that, it won't change a thing. You are what you are." Tyki said. "Why don't you just give in and take what you want." He said with his voice right next to his ear. The little boy shivered at the hot air that was released from his lips. Allen's eyes were closed for a moment, before he snapped out of it with a shake of his head.

"No." he said while trying to reassure himself. "I'm not like you. I won't allow this to change me. I am Allen, I'm not the 14th." He stated while pushing the other man away from him with his now free arm. "I'm not evil like you."

Tyki smiled at his words before catching his arm again. "You can deny it all you want, but deep down you know the truth." He stated as he once again moved in front of Allen. "I don't care much for this fight." He stated with a grin. "I didn't come here for that reason. In fact I came here for something internally different."

Allen was suddenly caught off guard as a pair of warm lips crashed onto his own. Allen's eyes widen as he took in what was happening. He hated to admit it, but the feeling wasn't all that unpleasant. In fact he found himself enjoying it; that was until his senses came back to him. He pushed the other off, with a blush on his face, "What the hell was that!" he yelled at the other.

"You see, that was a kiss. Many people do so when showing affection towards another." Tyki said in his smart ass like way. Allen glared at the man's answer.

"No, I know what a kiss is; I mean why the hell did you do that?" Allen asked, while moving his hands around in a crazy manner in front of him.

"I thought the answer was obvious." He said as his lips touched the younger ones again. Allen froze while in the middle of running around to stare deeply into the other man's eyes. "Remember when Road said I liked you, she was telling the truth. I do like you." He stated. Allen's face reddened even more then it was before. The other man grinned at the younger ones reaction as he leaned down to kiss him for the third time. This time, Allen kissed back willingly. Tyki pushed the boy onto his lap as he sat down on the swing the other boy was recently sitting at.

Allen pulled away for a breath and looked into the other man's eyes, which Allen could easily see was filled with lust. "You know this is forbidden; we are on two different sides of the war." He said while his head went to rest on the other man's chest.

"Then this will be even more exciting. I'm you midnight Romeo." He stated with a grin.

"Wait, then what does that make me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I thought that, that answer was obvious." He said before he landed another blissful kiss on the younger ones lips.

* * *

Ok so there is the short and sweet little story I wrote… I don't know how good it is, but there is my PPW submission.

*~ashley~*


End file.
